2814universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuro von Einzbern-Emiya
Kuro von Einzbern-Emiya is a member of the Fuyuki Fate Knights and the United Magical Girl Association. The 'twin' sister of Illyasviel von Einzbern-Emiya, she is technically older by several hours, but a slip of the tongue has caused her to concede the title of elder sister to Illya. Though capable only of Tracing magic, she possesses extensive magical knowledge on many subjects, the full extent of which is currently unknown. Due to an encounter with a White Ring, she also has partial information about the future. How valid this information is remains to be seen. __INDEX__ 'Origin' Originally an internalized split personality caused by sealing the memories and supernaturally-accelerated development of the homunculus Illyasviel von Einzbern-Emiya several months after her birth, Kuro was temporarily unleashed when Illya, at ten years of age and wielding the Kaleidoscope-powered Mystic Code Kaleido Ruby as Magical Girl Prisma Illya Kaleido Ruby (yes, there is a lot of redundancy), combined its power with the ‘Archer’ Class Card, imbuing herself with the powers of a still-unknown Heroic Spirit qualified to be of the Archer Class. This manifested as a trance-like, out of body experience for Illya as Kuro defeated the Class Card manifestation of a Saber-class Heroic Spirit. She first materialized a fully independent corporeal body after Kaleido Ruby (Illyasviel von Einzbern-Emiya), Kaleido Sapphire (Edelfelt Miyu), Jewel Red (then just Tohsaka Rin), and Blue Blaz (then just Luviagelita Edelfelt) conducted a ritual to stabilize the Earth-pulse in the vicinity of Fuyuki City and the after-effects caused a cave-in. Illya internalized the powers of the Archer Class Card, and a random interaction of disparate forces allowed Kuro to manifest for the first time as a distinct entity. She immediately tried to kill Illya, but was repulsed, and later captured. A magic seal was placed on her, cursing her to be physically affected by everything Illya experienced to prevent her from trying to kill her originator. Thus sealed, she proceeded on her secondary, and possibly TRUE objective: resolving all of Illya’s underlying sexual tension with her brother, Miyu, her classmates, and anyone else Illya may have had the hots for with a full textual upgrade. Her first action was an attempted seduction of Tracer (then only Emiya Shiro), that was interrupted when Illya self-administered pain to disrupt Kuro’s actions. She later somehow enrolled in Illya’s school where she proceeded to seduce and steal the first kisses of Illya’s immediate circle of friends, as well as seduce her homeroom teacher, Fujimura Taiga. When the deception was uncovered by the appearance of the real Illya, Kuro passed herself off as Illya’s cousin. After a violent episode triggered by Illya’s momentary angst-ridden statement that she just wanted to be normal, Kuro challenged Miyu to a duel over their personal philosophies regarding Illya. This battle was interrupted by Illya, and, surprisingly, Illya’s mother, Irisviel. The truth of Kuro’s nature as Illya’s suppressed memories that developed into their own personality is revealed, and Illya was able to use her nature as a conduit for the power of the Holy Grail to wish Kuro her own permanent independent existence. 'United Magical Girl Association' She, along with several Magical Girls who would later become founding members of the Fuyuki Fate Knights, responded to Green Lantern(2814.1)’s plea for aid when she was attacked by the group calling themselves the Wolkenritter, and was actually the one approached by Green Lantern (2814.1) about officially organizing the group that would later become the United Magical Girls (and Boys) Association. Kuro participated in the defense of Uminari City during the so-called Power Ranger Incident, when the appearance of the dimensionally displaced Power Rangers Vivio Hart Testarossa Oliver, Chrono Harlaown, Yuuno Scrya and Carter Grayson when the interaction of the so-called ‘Morphing Grid’ energy they carried and the local universe caused the manifestation of monsters and the re-emergence of an entity they called ‘Lord Zedd’ on the moon. Kuro was part of a strike team beamed to the Moon to deal with the entity, and was ultimately responsible for his defeat and capture. Negotiating with her to let him go and not use him as her own personal fount of energy was significantly more difficult. 'Fate/Holy Grail War' She participated in 5th and Last Holy Grail War of Fuyuki City, Heaven’s Feel 5, and was instrumental in the defeat of the Invader-converted Kotomine Kirei and the foiling of his plans to use the power of the Holy Grail to manifest ultimate evil upon the world. During this time, she developed an affinity with the Archer of the 5th Holy Grail War (who to this day has remained unidentified), after his apparent death when his Linker Core was removed, despite initial hostilities. She has also taken part in the final segment of the TSAB case known as the ‘Book Of Darkness and Yet Another Reason To Stay The Hell Away From Earth (Unadministered World #97)’ case. She seems to have a mysterious connection to the Temporal Renegade Chao Lingshen, the nature and extent of which is not yet fully known. 'Personality' Long story short, she is an extreme pevert, willing to grope, orally violate, or mentally and/or physically molest anything that doesn't smack her hard enough to knock her out. One of the best descriptive phrases to describe this action would be "KISS! WITH LOTS OF TONGUE! PRACTICALLY MOUTH RAPE!" Despite this, she is loyal to those who she is close to (and who put up with her); at one point going (seemingly) toe to toe with three of the four members of the Wolkenritter single handed, just to give the others members of the Fuyuki Fate Knights time to recover. 'Abilities' Kuro is above average when it comes to physical abilities, in comparison to normal non-superpowered people. She can jump off a house and land without injury and fight against foes many times her size or strength, using Reinforcement Magecraft on herself. She is also capable of using high end magics like Unlimited Blade works as well as using Trace magic. For a short period of time, she was in posession of a White Power Ring and made good use of it. In addition, the ring also provided a fragmented but detailed accounts of future events, some of which she still remembers after the ring left her posession, though the extent and continued validity of which is unknown. Category:Fuyuki Fate Knights Category:United Magical Girl Association